


Victory

by easilyerased



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilyerased/pseuds/easilyerased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> You will beg for their lives and their souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

Victory was his.

Blue eyes sparkled with delight as the victor surveyed the scene of destruction spread out beneath him.

It was tragic. It was horrifying. It was _glorious_.

Though there were far too many to count, the victor guessed that there had to be at least hundreds of bodies strewn across the muddy ground. Thousands, maybe. A malevolent grin spread across the victor’s face, revealing a wonky tooth. A tooth that had often been seen as something as trivial, as _disgraceful_ , as “cute” was glistening with an evil sort of shine.

The scent in the air was thick, heavy with toxins. The victor did not care, instead inhaling deeply, revelling in the smell of demolition. There was no sight sweeter, or so he thought.

Before his very eyes, hundreds more emerged, this time the figures of whom the victor could only assume were the wives, the girlfriends, the parents and the children. Coming out from their hiding places to survey the damage. He could not hear them, for he was perched too high above for that, but the victor’s grin became a smirk as he imagined the screams of pain, of agony, of sadness, as the others discovered the bodies of their loved ones. They had all suffered a loss. Their society was destroyed.

Giving them a moment to feel the heart-shattering grief that was no doubt tearing their very souls apart, the victor’s hand twitched, unleashing the second wave upon them.

Only minutes later, they too were dead. The victor couldn’t even see the ground in some places, the bodies too thick across the mud. His thin lips parted to release a delighted chuckle. The sound started in his chest but then emerged from his belly, a hearty laugh of sheer delight and evil tearing from his soul.

Yes, it was very glorious, indeed.

A distant voice called out. “Matt?”

The victor did not look around, still assuming his pose above the sea of horror. Feet splayed apart, planted firmly on concrete. Hands on hips and head tossed high. He was magnificence personified. He would go down in history for his victory today. Hell, a statue would be erected in his honour.

“Matt?”

The voice was still distant. Muffled through thick walls. There was the sound of a door opening and closing, of footsteps approaching over concrete.

“Baby, you out here?”

The victor still faced his scene of triumph. He heard the footsteps directly behind himself but refused to turn. No, he would have his moment.

“Matt? What are you–”

A gasp.

“Jesus Christ, what have you done?”

But the victor still would not turn to face the other. His lips parted to answer in a satisfied tone.

“I have won.”

A sigh. “I can see that. Was this really necessary though?”

“Yes,” the victor replied gravely. “The bastards were too much of a burden. A hindrance!” At last he turned to face the other man, eyes wide. “A hindrance, Dom!”

Dom sighed. “Matt, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“But it was!”

Groaning, Dom ran a hand over his face, keeping his eyes determinedly away from the destruction below their feet. “Matt,” he started, his tone becoming firm.

“Yes?”

“They’re _ants_.”

Matt looked back down at the tiny black bodies surrounding them. “Not anymore.”

Dom rolled his eyes and fought for a sense of patience. He took in the sight of his boyfriend, feet still splayed, an old army helmet atop his dark hair. In one hand Matt held an empty bucket, and in the other was a large can of bug spray.

“How’d you do it?”

Matt’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “I poured boiling water into their nests to lure them out. And then, as they poured out to see what was going on, I sprayed the shit out of them.”

Dom blinked. “You’re like a really fucked-up Hitler.”

Matt snorted. “Whatever you say… Eva.” He crouched down to inspect the lifeless bodies of the ants, ignoring Dom’s annoyed huff. “Mm yes, well done, Bellamy,” he murmured, nodding in satisfaction.

“What the hell is this stuff?”

Matt turned to see what Dom was looking at. “Oh! That’s this amazing thing called _Ant-Rid_. It’s sugary and poisonous, so the ants drinks it and it gets on their bodies, and then when they return to the nest, they take the poison with them, killing all who come in contact.” He beamed widely, expecting praise.

Dom shook his head in wonder. “C’mon, Matt, let’s just go inside, you’re being silly.”

Matt straightened so abruptly Dom had to take a step back.

“I am not being silly!” he protested shrilly. “This was a necessity! Those buggers were out of control. They had to be stopped.”

“So call an exterminator like any other person would do.”

“Pssh!” Matt waved away that suggestion. “I am much more capable of orchestrating a battle like this. And look at the success!”

Dom did look at the “success”. He was still unable to be impressed. “Matt, just come inside with me and we can clean you up a bit.” He started to walk back towards the house. “And we can find something else for you to do, yeah?” Realising that Matt wasn’t following, he stopped and turned back to his boyfriend.

Matt’s brow was furrowed as he considered Dom’s proposal. His lips stretched into another evil grin.

“Well there is another dirty hole I’d like to conquer.”

Grey eyes blinked once. “You’re disgusting.”

“Oh, come on, I need my reward,” Matt said, stepping up to Dom and pressing his chest against the blond’s side. “Look at all the work I did,” he whispered into Dom’s ear.

Dom rolled his eyes again. “Maybe.”

Matt grinned. “That’s a yes,” he sang as he led the way back to the house.

As they walked away from the death site, neither noticed one little ant poke his head out of the nest, still very much alive.


End file.
